disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Erik and Francis
'Erik and Francis'Disney. A Frozen Heart. Novelization, 2015. Print. are minor antagonists in the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. They are a pair of bodyguards hired by the Duke of Weselton to protect and serve him at all costs. Role in the film The guards first appear, along with the Duke, entering Arendelle from the docks and nearing the castle gates. As they move towards them, the Duke expresses excitement as he greatly looks forward to unlocking its secrets and exploiting its riches. However, he accidentally says this out loud to his guards. At the coronation ball, when Elsa accidentally reveals her winter powers, the Duke deems her magic dangerous, and orders his men to capture her the moment she flees, though he and his goons were nearly killed by an accidental blast caused by the queen, resulting in the Duke calling her out as a monster. Elsa escapes from the scene into the mountains, but accidentally casts a powerful curse over Arendelle, putting it into an eternal winter. Princess Anna departs to go after the queen, and leaves Hans in charge. However, when her horse returns with the princess missing, Hans believes that the princess is in danger, and asks volunteers to journey to Queen Elsa's palace with him to find her. The Duke volunteers his bodyguards, and secretly orders them to eliminate Elsa should they find her so they could put an end to the winter. Once the soldiers arrive at the palace, they are quickly met with opposition from Elsa's guardian Marshmallow. The guards try to shoot bolts through him, which causes no harm to the monster, but annoys him into attacking the group head on. While the monster fights the soldiers, the Duke's thugs sneak past him and into Elsa's palace. Once inside, they spot the Snow Queen, who tries to escape from them to the second floor. Ignoring Hans' orders to bring no harm to Elsa, they attempt to kill the queen when they have her cornered. However, Elsa fights back when she uses her abilities to battle the two by holding Francis back against the wall with ice spikes (with a smaller one threatening to pierce the guard through the neck), and pushing Erik with a block of ice against the balcony leaning towards the chasm below the castle. As Elsa is about to kill them, Hans intervenes and calms Elsa down. But as Elsa lowers her defenses, Francis attempts to shoot her with his crossbow, only for Hans to disrupt his aim and cause the bolt to shoot through the chandelier, causing it to fall to the ground and render Elsa unconscious. The guards were not seen after returning Elsa to Arendelle. When Elsa finally removes the curse from Arendelle, the guards can be seen again along with the Duke being escorted back onto the ship for attempting to murder the Queen. As another comeuppance, the Duke is cut off from trading with Arendelle as he and his guards are sent back to Weselton. Gallery Trivia *Neither of their names are mentioned in the movie, but according to A Frozen Heart, the tall guard is named Erik while the shorter guard is named Francis. External links *Frozen Wiki: Erik and Francis References de:Erik and Francis Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Character pairs Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Archers Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral characters